


Your Arms Feel Like Home

by Sachiela



Series: Sachie's Fluff Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M, The paladins are all in there briefly, but none have lines so it didn't feel right to tag them, knitted something for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Keith returns home from a mission to rejoin his found family and Lance has a gift for him.





	Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [83protons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protons/gifts).



> For the "knitted you something" spot on my Fluff Bingo card, also requested by Mars. Ended up fighting to stay awake at work today and wrote this in about a half hour to keep myself going. 
> 
> I'm actually mildly proud of that, even if I wish I hadn't been so tired.
> 
> Title from Your Arms Feel Like Home by Three Doors Down.

“Patience, young one. We’ll be back soon,” Kolivan said softly as he piloted the craft back to the Garrison on Earth. The beautiful blue sphere was steadily growing larger in their sights. It would be less than an hour until arrival.

Keith huffed. He knew he could fly this ship faster and they’d be back by now, he’d be _home_ , but he wasn’t the pilot on this mission. And he respected Kolivan enough to not yank him out of the chair to take over.

Not that he actually could, of course, the Galra was a wall of solid muscle. It’d be harder than trying to flip Hunk and Shiro at the same time. Which he would know. He’d tried both before.

Since he couldn’t fly and he was stuck full of restless energy, he moved down to the cargo hold to pace, where he wouldn’t be disturbing the other Blades. It had been a relatively easy mission, gathering information and assessing the state of the galaxies around them without being detected, but it had been _long_. He’d lost count of how long after the first week, which had been ages ago, and he could only imagine how much more time had passed.

He just...couldn’t wait to get home. Not to a place, but to _Lance_.

How much would have changed since he last saw everyone? It hadn’t been years or anything, so not much _should_ have, but that didn’t mean it _couldn’t_. Time in space was weird like that. At least they hadn’t needed to go through any strange wormholes or anything. He didn’t think he could bear it if he had been away from the others, from _Lance_ , for years.

Lost in his thoughts, he was almost thrown off his feet when the ship started entering Earth’s atmosphere, a notice from Kolivan sounding through the intercom a moment later about their approach. Keith scowled at the speaker. The elder Galra had definitely done that on purpose.

He strapped himself into one of the seats in the hold, not feeling the need to go up and yell at Kolivan for the jostle. Besides, this way he would be the first one off the ship when it landed and could go his own way, no need to be present for a debriefing.

He did just that, opening the back hatch as soon as the craft touched ground and taking off to the part of the Garrison he knew the other paladins occupied when not working. The sun was low in the sky, so they would all be off already. Most days they would go to their own respective homes to have dinner with their families after work, but they all tried to be aware of when any of them would be returning from a mission (more often than not Keith) and plan to have a meal together. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

He wasn’t.

Everyone called out his name when they saw him and encouraged him to join the table, which he did gladly, not even caring that he was still in his Blade uniform, giving Lance’s shoulder a tight squeeze as he sat down. There would be time to change later, after he’d gotten his fill of everyone and assured himself that they were all still okay.

The meal passed full of chatter, letting Keith know what he had missed while he’d been away (for five weeks, Shiro had informed him) and he told them about his mission, leaving out the bit where Kolivan had been an ass. Not like they would believe him anyway. The mood was light and celebratory overall, but he couldn’t help noticing that Lance appeared almost—almost _nervous_ about something. He was still talking with the rest of them same as usual, but his smiles and laughter weren’t always reaching his eyes and he kept glancing over at Keith in the pauses.

Keith didn’t know what to make of it, but if it had been something bad, surely at least a couple of the others would look off as well?

By the time the sun had set completely and stars were visible from the wall of windows to the side of the dining area, most of the conversations had tapered off. The silence was peaceful, a feeling of camaraderie that came from years spent together and growing comfortable around each other.

Shiro was the first to yawn, and that seemed to be the queue for everyone to start packing it up. Keith received multiple hugs and pats on the back, welcoming him back once more until everyone else had cleared out and it was just him and Lance left.

“So, what, you’re not gonna give me a hug?” Keith teased, given that Lance was the only one not to do so. So much for being boyfriends, even if they tried to keep the PDA to a minimum around everyone else.

Lance laughed and immediately pulled him in, arms tight around Keith’s middle. He tucked his face into Lance’s collar, breathing deep the scent of _home_ , and felt the last of the tension from the mission melt away. He’d needed that.

“I missed you,” Lance said softly and Keith clung tighter for a moment, sighing when a kiss was pressed to his hair.

“Missed you, too. You’re all right, though? You looked off during dinner.”

Lance nodded, chin rubbing against his temple. “Yeah, everything’s good. Promise.”

Something still felt off, but he let it go for the time being. Lance would tell him when he was ready. “Bed soon, then? Well, shower first, and then bed. I’m not totally sure when the last time I was able to shower out there and I’m not sure if I want to think about it too hard.”

They headed off to their rooms soon after, hand in hand. It was a small collection of rooms, similar to an apartment, and it suited their needs perfectly. It was bigger than the one Shiro and Adam had had back before Kerberos, enough room to have the rest of the team over to hang out together without being crowded, and Lance had initially joked that it was because their status of defenders of the universe. He was probably right, too, but not like Keith was about to complain.

A boiling hot shower and a fresh change of clothes later, Keith stepped back into their bedroom and found Lance sitting on the bed with a package balanced on his lap. He smiled when Keith caught his eye, but the nervous air was back tenfold from dinner.

“What’s this?” Keith asked as he sat next to his boyfriend, peeking curiously at the wrapping, but not able to make any guesses as to what was inside. It was kinda lumpy, like a blanket or something?

Lance handed over the package without much ceremony and Keith looked at him curiously. He hadn’t missed an anniversary or holiday or something, had he? He thought he’d programmed all of that into his phone so he wouldn’t forget while on missions, but it was possible he’d overlooked something or the phone hadn’t been able to keep track of the days as well while he’d been out in space.

“You didn’t miss anything, babe. Just...open it.”

Only slightly mollified, Keith did just that, tearing opening the wrapping to uncover a cable knit sweater in a deep wine red. Running his fingers over the material, he made a pleased sound when he felt just how soft it was. He took in the tiny stitches, so neat and precise, and glanced back at Lance for an explanation.

“So...while you were gone...I just felt the need to have something to do outside of my own job. And everyone else was busy with other things so...Mama found my knitting supplies and brought them by, and then I found that really nice yarn at the trading post...and I just started working on it. Took a bit to remember where I’d put the pattern in all my stuff, but once I had, well, it helped pass the time. I even made sure to make the sleeves a little longer, since I know you like that when you’re stealing my jackets.”

Keith blushed lightly, but smiled and pulled the sweater on. It was a bit baggy on him and, true to Lance’s words, the sleeves came down far enough to cover all but the tips of his fingers. He smiled at the whiff he caught from the material, matching Lance’s scent. Matching _home_.

It was _perfect_.

“Thank you. I love it,” Keith said softly, not sure if he could bring himself to take it off before going to bed. It was so _soft_.

Lance leaned closer with a smile on his face, all traces of his nerves from earlier gone. “Knew it would be a great color on you.”

Not feeling the need to say anything else, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, sweater paws and all, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
